The invention relates to an electrophotographic process of two revolutions/copy, wet developing type, and apparatus used to carry out the process.
The electrophotographic process of two revolutions/copy, wet developing type is an electrophotographic process to provide a single copy by two revolutions of a rotable photosensitive member in combination with a wet developing process. Usually, charging and exposure of the photosensitive member as well as developing and transfer of a formed image take place during the first revolution while the second revolution is utilized to clean the photosensitive member. In this process, it is desirable that components and members used in various parts of the apparatus be designed to provide multiple functions in order to reduce the overall size and the cost of the entire copying apparatus.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 94,037, filed June 28, 1973, discloses an electrophotographic apparatus of two revolutions/copy type. However, the apparatus disclosed employs a dry developing step, and therefore cannot provide an effective solution to the problems which are inherent in the use of a liquid developer in a wet developing step. In addition, many problems are left unsolved in achieving a further reduction in size.